A Fresh Start and a New Life
by Dracaro
Summary: Naruto had always wished that he could have a family or belong some were and on his fourth birthday the third has to send him away to another planet were he meets Goku and his care taker Gohan. Naruto/Dragon ball/Dbz
1. Moving away

Saurtobi was sitting at his desk reading a orange book and was giggling like a school girl when he heard a large shout.

"HEY OLD MAN!! ITS TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER!" Sarutobi sighs and looks up

"Dracaro does not own Naruto or Dragon ball/Dragon ball z. Have a good read and please review." Sarutobi goes back to reading the book and giggling

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting in a chair looking out his window staring at the people below at a festival. The festival celebrating the Kyuubi's defeat but Naruto never goes down there afraid of what would happen if he did even if it was his birthday. He was now four and was a prodigy for some one his age but the startling thing about him was that he did not have a single bit of hate in his heart nor a bit of evil clouding his mind.

One would think having a demon fox sealed in them would have influenced him but due to the fact he was not pure human but also had angelic blood in his veins was slowly killing the fox purifying its powers and giving it to Naruto. Every night before he went to bed he made a single wish for a family or to be some were else little did he know his wish was about to be granted.

Another strange thing about Naruto was that he did not look completely human either due to the fact of having fox ears and a tail as his mark of containing the Kyuubi. Learning to walk on water and up walls at age three and how to hide his tail and ears at three and a half he sometime left his house to get food as someone else.

Sighing Naruto heard a knock on his door and heard the voice of the third call out. Getting up he goes to the door and opens to see the third looking at him with sad eyes. "Old man whats with the sad look?" Sarutobi just looks down at Naruto and sighs and steps and closes the door behind him before looking back at Naruto.

"Naruto I have no choice now but to send you away. I don't want to but the council is planning behind my back I'm going to send you to some were that even they can't find you. The place you are going is in fact another planet called Earth were no one will really care what you look like. Please remember this planet's name tho. This planet is called Gaia I would like to have a visit from you in the future. Also I know your not stupid and that you are aware of the fox sealed inside you. By your seventh birthday it will be dead due to your blood but the people of the village don't listen to reason and want you dead. I want you to hold on to me for a moment after gathering everything you have."

Naruto nods and gathers all the meager items he has and grabs on the robe of the third who does poofs away with Naruto and his things and appear before what seems to be a ship. "Now Naruto this is how your going to go but don't worry about not being able to contact me I have a device here that is a match to what I have with me at all times. I also put a number of scrolls on the ship and I have something else here for you. This will tell you who your family is and has other things in it but only you can open it. I do know that it has all the teachings of sealing jutsus and the such. Naruto press the red button and you will be on your way to your new home. When you reach there you can unseal your new home there as it placed in that scroll as well."

Sarutobi sighs and bends down to Naruto level and opens his arms and Naruto runs up and hugs him. "Old man why do I have to go? Why can't they see my as me and not the fox? I haven't done anything to them why do they always torment me? Why? Why why why why me!" Naruto was crying now and the third was patting his back trying to calm him down.

"I don't know Naruto... but I have always seen you as a grandson shall be one to me even if you are leaving. Please don't cry Naruto it makes me sad to know that no matter how hard I and you tried that we couldn't make them see reason. If you ever need help with a jutsu while your on your new home please use the device I'm giving you to contact me since you are now part of my family no matter were you go. Because family isn't always related by blood but also feelings please remember that also. You need to go now and remember to contact me when ever you feel the need but don't do it all the time. And try to come back in the Future and visit me. Oh and Naruto you don't have to hide your appearance there as well but now I need to go and make my speech you need to leave now before something bad happens."

Naruto just sniffles a bit and nods grabs his bag and the mirror that Sarutobi was holding out and ran into the ship and pressed the red button and the door closed and the ship started to warm up with the third watching. It then took off into the sky with Sarutobi watching it with a tear coming out of one of his eyes. "Goodbye for now Namikaze Naruto and good luck on your life on Earth. Make me proud to think of you as a grandson even if we are not related by blood."

With that the third poofs out of the area leaving it alone except for one person who jumps down and looks at the place were the ship was. He had long silver hair and paint marks under his eyes. Jiraiya sighed and looked to the sky watching as what seemed a shooting star fly away. "Minato... I'm sorry I couldn't look after your son but mabey its for the best he left to another place. If only I had been there when you fought the Kyuubi You would still be here today and with your son." Shaking his head Jiraiya jumps away leaving the area alone once more as it started to rain as if the fourth was crying due to the fact his son has leave.


	2. A new home

_Note..._ _Goku will be staying at the same strength and naruto will be weaker than him but he is smarter... Naruto is 4 years older then Goku. The story will follow the dragon ball line with Naruto added to the mix which will make things longer. He will also train with roshi and will be on the adventure with Goku he will increase in strength not equal to Goku but will be stronger then most other Z-members. He will stick with Goku pretty much all the time becoming his adopted older brother._

We see a bath house and just outside of it Jiraiya squatting outside of a fence giggling while writing on a note pad. A chunnin comes out and trys to talk to Jiraiya but is silenced by a toad. Kakashi comes out and hands Jiraiya a note and in return gets a book which he promptly opens and starts to giggle before leaving he looks at Jiraiya again and says.

"Jiraiya you might wanna look at the note Hokage-sama wanted you to read it."Kakashi poofs away and Jiraiya opens the note and pales for a moment before getting up and turning around. "blasted Sarutobi-sensei... Dragon ball and Naruto are not owned by the author and please review!For if you don't I JIRAIYA THE TOAD SENNIN WILL PEEP ON YOU! if your a girl that is... the boys I'll sic toads on you."

* * *

Naruto was currently eating dinner in space while looking out a window taking in the sight of stars and planets while the ship was flying to Earth. While he could train in the ship he kept it to a small dose in fear of breaking the place. Looking at the scroll on the table that he had yet to open he sighed and opened it unrolling the parchment to reveal a letter with what seems to have some drops of water on it as if the person had been in tears while writing it.

_Naruto if your reading this then that means Sarutobi feels it time for you to know about your heiratige and has given this letter from me to you. I am your father Minato Namikaze and I am also the Yondaime hokage. I'm sorry for having to seal the Kyuubi into you but there was no other choice it was a force stronger then anything on the planet and nothing but sealing could of defeated it. I bet you have noticed that you have some features of a fox but that is natural for you since I also had it for you see I wasn't born on Gaia but rather a differnt one and I was the last of my race. Now you are the last of the race left and due to Kyuubi in you mostly likely being destroyed by your blood you will live longer lives then most people. There is another race that is similar to ours and they are called Sayins they are a warlike race. We are not warlike like them but we do have the build in our race for battle but we can also heal wounds of others. While they Sayins transform at the sight of the full moon we do not but rather it has calming effect on the mind allowing us to think more clearly then other people. You can indentify a Sayin by his Warlike and agressive Nature that and they all have moneky like tails.Our race is called the Kitsunin and we are mostly identified by looking human and having fox ears and tail which I hid while I was alive. I have also left you a home in this scroll while not gaint it is comfortable enough for one to four people. I love you dearly and would have loved to see you grow up and help you but I'm sorry I can't..._

_Loving Parent _

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto was in tears at the end of the letter and was resisting from making the letter worse by keeping it front of him while reading it. Dropping the scroll on the table he gets up and walks up to a window and stares out into space. "So I'm the last of my race huh? Not only that but I'm killing the fox inside me as well. I don't blame you dad for having to seal this thing into me but... I wished I could of seen you at least once in my life.I can't help but feel so alone in this place or back on Gaia in Konoha even with the old man watching over me like a grand father it just wasn't enough. Mabey on Earth I can find something I never had but is it realy for the best that I had to leave Gaia?"

Naruto sighed again and left the window and walked down the hole in the floor instead of bothering to climb down the ladder and goes to the bedroom of the ship and lays down on the bed."I hope this new place is peaceful at least." Naruto grabs the fox plushie he had and got under the sheets and went to sleep while dreaming of a new home and a start of a new life.

--

A year Later

--

A year had gone by for Naruto in space and he was finnaly getting close to his destination. Naruto has picked up meditation while in space and was doing that right now but sensed something so he opened his eyes and got up and went up the wall of the ship. Walking over to a window he looks out and sees a blue,green, and white Planent coming up and that the ship he was on was heading for it.

"That must be the Earth that I'm approaching I better sit down in the seat here and buckle up from what the old man told me in our talks over the mirrors is that entering the planent area is a bit rough." Sitting in the one seat in the ship in front of the controls, which Naruto had mostly figured out from studing the manual and other sorts of books on the ship, he buckled himself in and waited. As soon as he hit the atmosphere it did get a little rough but Naruto managed to keep his cool and he was soon landing on the planet in a area in the mountains.

while it was a area that people did not really live in Gohan had seen it and had Goku with him on his back who was fussing around. Upon reaching the area of were he had seen the thing land and saw what seemed to be a ship the front opened and what seemed like a young boy walked out blinking his eyes. Gohan was keeping his ground on the narrow trail while goku was wiggling still and then something happened. Goku managed to climb out of the sack and he fell out and down a ravine causing Gohan to pale and look to were Goku fell.

"Oh no Goku! Please be alright!" Gohan jumped down from rock to rock while Naruto stared blankly at the sight and realized that someone had just fell off the passage there and the old man was jumping down to help the person. Jumping down Naruto ran down the cliff wall to see the old man hold a kid in his arms that seemed to be in terible shape. "Sir do you need help here?" Gohan looked up in surpise and saw the youth he saw at the entrace of the ship looking at him. He nodded and started jumping back up the rocks and then on to the path. "Young man If you could follow me to my house I could indeed use your help."

Naruto nodded and ran back up the wall and took out a scroll and sealed the ship into it and then ran after the old man who was running back to his house. When they reached it he set Goku on table and went off for bandages while Naruto studied the wounds the young kid had. When Gohan came back he was slightly started to see Naruto hands glowing a soft green and running them over the scraps from the fall and having them disspear. After he was finished with surface wounds he let out sigh and looked at the old man he saw there and gave him a grin.

"I did all I could for now but I think its time for me to take a nap now..." with that Naruto closed his eyes and fell on his back onto the floor. Gohan walked over and looked at goku and discovered that most of the wounds he had from the fall were gone but the head injury wasnt fully healed so he set to bandage it up. After doing that he looked down at the young man that had come with him scratched his head under his cap.

"How strange this is a person so young able to heal like that. I woudn't be suprised if he was tired after that most people can't do that. I must be grateful I guess it would of been a lot more serious for Goku if he wasn't here to heal part of it. I guess I should put him into a bed for now." Gohan lifted Naruto and put him into a bed and did the same with Goku. "Hmm he also has different ears and has a tail but its different from what Goku's is like. I should proably let them rest for now."Gohan left them to rest and went to cook dinner for himself and the young boy he had found.

Later that night Naruto woke up to a smell of food and sat up in his bed and looked around the little room he was in. Seeing the old man at a table he slowly gets up and walks over to the table and sits down at a emtpy chair which had a plate there. Looking at the old man who had a twinkle in his eye he scratched the back of his neck for a moment before deciding to speak.

"Hello there... um as you proably noticed I'm not from this planent and I'm not completely human. My name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and thats when the old man decided to speak. "well Naruto my name is Gohan Son the young person you partly healed over there is my adoppeted grandson Goku. Any reason you came to this planent?"

Naruto just nodded his head and looked down for a moment before looking up again."Well for one I came here for a new life away from all the things that were happening to me. I'm sorry but I can't really stand to tell you what happened but let just say I have had a really bad life for four years. I traveled for a year in space to get here and I'm hoping I can live a peacful life here. Goku over there... Has he ever looked at the full moon?"

Gohan just nodded and sighed. "Yes he did once and it was quite frightning ever since I have kept him indoors and have him go to bed early." Naruto nodded at that and looked over that sleeping Goku. Looking back at Gohan he scratched one of his ears for a moment before speaking. "Well from what I have seen he had serious head damage I think all of his memories will be gone and the such. He will pretty much be a different person when he wakes up. If that is a good thing or a bad thing remains to be seen."

Gohan sighed and looked over at Goku before looking back at Naruto. "Say young man why don't you live here with me? its away from most people and it is rather peaceful you would like this place I think I don't get many visitors." Naruto stared at the Gohan for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head. "Yes perhaps I will stay with you for now. Thanks for the invintation old man." Gohan just nodded and got up and walked over to the bedroom area and looked down at Goku before lightly brushing the boys locks of hair.

"I must say I'll be seeing what its like to have two grandsons around the house." With a small chuckle he goes outside and looks up into the sky. Naruto watches for a moment before getting himself some dinner and eating it. When Gohan came in he saw Naruto finishing his dinner and letting out a contented sigh. Showing him back to the spare bed he had Naruto resting he told him that were he would be sleeping while staying there and Naruto thanked him and went to bed for the night.


	3. Eleven years later

_note... Jiraiya will be in this story as well and will also be with Roshi at one point who reads his books. Naruto is weaker then Goku but he is smarter._

We see Kakashi walking down a path in Konoha giggling while reading his book. Looking up for a moment he sighs. "The author does not own Naruto or dragon ball/dragon ball z. Thanks and please review!" With that he goes back to reading and giggling.

* * *

Eleven years later we come to see a kid a blue outfit with red wrist bands walking on a log rolling down a mountain path. His air was sticking out in everyway and he had a brown monkey tail. This was Son Goku who waved at a nearby monkey on a tree. After the falling into the ravine his whole personailtiy had changed and he was a young happy boy. Naruto had stayed with them as well and also became happier then he had ever been. When Goku had gotten the log home he grasped it and hurled it into the air jumping up after it and hitting it with a fist breaking into logs which land into a little pile on the ground.

"Hey Naruto I'm done with the chores!" Naruto stuck his blond head out of the house he had long unsealed.Smilling at the young boy he called a younger brother he just chuckeled a bit before replying. "Why don't you catch us a fish for lunch and I'll cook it up?" Goku just nodded his head before running off into the woods. "Now were was the river trail at? I'm sure it was this way.."

Mean while we see a capsule car speeding down the road before stopping. The door opens and a blue hair teen girl in a pink dress with word Bulma on it steps out and pulls out a device. Clicking a button the top it makes a bleeping noise while showing a bunch of dots on the screen."I knew my bleeper was right the dragon ball is near here after all." She gets back into the car and drives off.

"Ah here it is! Here we go haha!" Goku ran off down a path and jump down a couple of cliff sides before wraping his tail on a tree and swinging onto it and grabbing a apple and taking a few bites reduces it down to a core and throws it down hitting a lion on the head. The lion starts growl and jumps up and tries to bite goku who just falls back and swings on the branch and lands on the ground on his feet and runs off the lion chasing after him. "Hey can't you find your lunch somewere else?" The lions chases and follows him off a cliff who keeps running in air before looking down and freaking out and falling. Goku was hanging on a branch and just laughed before the branch breaks and he falls down into the river as well. "Well its time to find a fish!"

Back at the house we see Naruto sitting in a chair while reading a book. The house was of good size and could fit about four people into it. it had two bedrooms and one bathroom along with a living room and a kitchen. "I'm sure bro is having fun catching a fish. Eh I should talk to the old man and see how hes doing its been a while." getting up and walking over to a book case he takes out a mirror and holds it up looks straight into it.

"Old man you there? Hey old man! Its your grandson Naruto!" The mirror shimmers for a moment before it clears and the picture of Sarutobi shows up. "Ah Naruto its been awhile how are you?" Naruto smiled at the person from his old planet who seemed be the only to care and replied. "Doing fine old man I have had a nice time living here. The Mountains here are removed from the cities if there are any and I seem to have a small family now even if we arn't related Goku is just like a little brother to me." Sarutobi just smiles."Well Naruto it was nice talking to you but I gotta go now have fun." Naruto just nods and the mirror returns back to its normal self and he sets back in the bookcase before sitting down again in the chair. "Goku would proably be fishing by now I should get thing set up in the kitchen."

Goku was standing on a rock with clothes laying out on it to dry while he was in his underwear. Dipping his tail into the water he waits for a fish to come try and bite on it. A gaint fish comes up and trys to bite on it but ends up getting knocked out by Goku who drags it onto the rock and puts on his clothes and starts off with the gaint fish. Walking down the road Goku was dragging the gaint fish while giving out a small laugh. "This one should last me and bro till dinner. huh? whats that?" Goku looks behind and sees a car and freezes for a moment. Bulma who was driving lets out a yell before putting on the breaks and trying to move outa the path but ends up hitting the fish and Goku. "I just hit a six foot fish!"

Shaking off her shock he shes a little boy move from around the gaint fish. "Hey what are you doing?!" Goku glared at the car and growls and starts to move foward. "Just beacuse your a big monster doesn't mean I'm gonna let you take my fish!" He reaches the car and starts to lift it. "Ugh your heaver than you look." He tosses it and it slams onto the ground and he pulls out the pole on his back. He goes into a stance and was about to charge forward. "Wait don't attack I'm a human being!" Goku pauses and lets down his guard. "A human?" Bulma just nods and gets out of the car and Goku jumps back a bit and looks at Bulma. "I don't trust you yet... you seem different." Bulma just rolled her eyes and replied.

"Of course I'm a girl as in female?" Goku just scratches the back of his head. "Grandpa and bro told me about girls before but I never seen one before.Grandpa also said if I ever met one I should be as pleasent as possible." Bulma just stares at him and winks at him and does a little pose. "Wouldn't it be nice if all boys took that to heart?" Goku just stares for a moment before going over to the car and tapping it. "So how did you catch this noisy monster?" Bulma just sighs before looking at Goku. "Its just a car Goku." Goku jumps up onto the car and taps it agian. "Alright you proably know what your talking about." Bulma just looks at Goku before sighing again. "You sure are built for a small kid." Goku turns around and looks at Bulma. "Grandpa trained me to be like steel! You live in the city why don't come home to me and my bros house and see were we live its not that fancy... common follow me!"

Bulma just blinks for a moment. "Wait hold on." Bulma reaches into her pouch and pulls out the radar she has and clicks it and takes reading before thinking. ' The dragon ball is nearby it might even be at this kids house!' "Sure kid lead the way. By the way you going to eat that whole thing?" Goku looks back before looking foward again. "Nah my bro also eats with me why don't you join us?" Bulma just shrugs and follows Goku to the house. "Whats your name? Goku looks back and then foward again. "Grandpa says it means savior of light its Goku! whats yours?" Bulma was a hesitated a bit before speaking. "Its Bulma." Goku looked back and lets out a laugh and kept laugh. "Hey what are you laughing at?"Goku kept laughing before replying "Your name is just whole lot sillier sounding then mine Bulma!" Bulma just fumed. "Well you think that funny? Goku just sounds like... Goku!" Reaching the house goku runs up to the door and opens it and lets out a yell.

"Hey bro! I'm home with lunch and we have someone here with me!" Naruto leaves the kitchen his fox ears twitching and his tail swishing back and forth. "Hey squirt whos this?" Bulma just stares at him before replying. "My name is Bulma." Naruto just snorts and looks at Bulma. "My name is Naruto." Bulma blinks and goku lets out a laugh. "You mean your name is Fishcake?" Naruto turns red a bit before replying. "No after whirlpool NOT FISHCAKE! Its bad enough the Goku keeps laughing about it is everyone gonna do that?" Mumbling while taking the fish and taking it into the kitchen Goku walks over to a pedistal in the living room and starts to talk to it. "Hey grandpa I brought back supper." Bulma was just staring at what Goku was talking to before gasping out.

"No way its a Dragon ball!" She rushes over and picks it up and looks at it. "Hey give grandpa back to me!" Bulma just looks at Goku and blinks. "You think this is your grandpa?" Naruto sticks his head out of the kitchen and chuckles. "Its not his grandpa but something he gave to Goku to remember him by before he died." Goku nods and looks staright at Bulma. "See how its shining it must mean grandpa is trying to tell me something! Its never done that before." Bulma sits down and takes her pack off her back and sits it down in front of her. "Well I believe I can show you two something." She takes out two other balls identical to Goku's."Huh no way you must of gotten them from my grandpa!" Bulma just shakes her head. "No I found them their call dragon balls your was reacting to the two I brought with me. Set them down with the two I brought." Goku sets his down and they all start glowing."Pretty wild huh? You won't believe this but these balls are totaly magical if these ever fell into the wrong hands it could mean the end of the world as we know it." Goku looks up startled at Bluma."No way Bulma really?" Bulma just nods her head. "Absolutely.Theres a crazy emperor looking for these for the one wish that these balls can give you if you collect all seven."

Goku picked his up and just looked at it. "Wow... so these things when gathered all together can give you one wish?" Bulma just nods her head and puts her back in her bag."The last these were all brought together some guy became king but that was a really long time ago so their scattered all over the Earth." Goku just looks back up and at Bulma and then to Naruto was also standing in the room."And you got two of them already?" Bulma just nods her head and gets up."And I got to find the rest of them before that crazy emperor does." Goku jumps up and looks Bulma."So what are you gonna wish for Bulma?" Bulma stands up and just puts her hands together. "I have a very specail wish I don't think I can tell you yet but Its about the dreamiest thing a girl could want. So how about it Goku would you let me use your dragon ball?" Goku sticks out his tounge at Bulma and shakes his head. "how about we become partners we can all find the dragon balls together!" Goku looks down at his ball. "I dono..." Naruto pats Goku's head before speaking up. "Well squirt lets go ahead and do this. I would like to see the world and I'm sure grandpa would be proud of you traveling and protecting people. Besides If I can't handle it you can after all you are stronger then me. I'm just smarter."

Bulma looks at Naruto who ears were now normal Human ears but his tail was still showing. "Its agreed we search for the balls together." they all walk out of the house and Bulma turns back and looks at it. "Strange theres no button or anything." Naruto looks at Bulma strangly for a moment before pulling out a scroll."Why would a house have a button? If your talking about storing the house I'm a seals master." He rolls out the scroll and puts his hand into a few signs a huge puff of smoke later the house vanished and there was wiriting on the scroll.Bulma was just gawking for a moment before pulling out a case. "You mean you never heard of capsles... Hmm since you broke my last set of wheels I'll need a new one. Capsule number nine will do the job brace yourself you two." She clicks the top and throws the capsule which bursts into smoke revealing a motor cycle that could fit three people. Goku and Naruto just looked at it for a moment before blinking at Bulma was getting on it. "Get on you two!" Naruto just shrugs gets on and Goku gets on behind him. Bulma revs the bike for a moment before driving off with Goku laughing a bit. "Haha this is great this thing goes faster then I can run!" Naruto just chuckles and Bulma yells at Goku. While she was yelling the road takes a dip and the motor cycle flys into the air and then falls to the ground.

Bulma was breathing slightly in relief. She then straightens up and gets off the bike. "Uh oh time for a pit stop!" Goku was about to say something but Naruto beat him to it. "Goku she means she has to go to the bathroom so its best if we wait here." Goku just oh's and jumps off. Then a yell peirces the area. "Goku, Naruto help me please!" Goku runs off with Naruto following behind him. Goku comes to a sence of Bulma in the grips of a dino was laughing. "Hey are you a friend of Bulma's?" The Dino looks at Goku still laughing. "Yea kid in fact me and her got a dinner enagment." It pulls out a rope and then goes to tie up Goku but something big slams onto its head knocking it out. When its on the ground and the dust clears it show Naruto wiith a hammer in his hand with him staring at it." I always did wonder what this did." Bulma gets up and runs behind a nearby rock. Goku follows Naruto back to the motor cycle. Bulma comes back and gets on and they drive off starting their first adventure together.


End file.
